everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hopper Croakington II/cartoon
Hopper Croakington debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Cam Clarke in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time, Hopper has a nice chat with Daring in the castleteria, and is turned back into a human by a girl's kiss. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but for now a girl's rejection turns Hopper back into a frog. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day, but for now a girl's kiss turns Hopper back into a human. Hopper supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. When a difficult test for Science and Sorcery is announced, Hopper is one of the few students ready for it. Since he is either a human with no manners or a suave frog, Hopper asks C.A. Cupid for help in courting Briar. Cupid records him reciting a few lines about Briar on a mirrorpad while he is in frog form and invite Briar to the balcony that night. Whenever Hopper has to say something, Cupid has a recorded line play. This works until Cupid becomes distracted and leaves Hopper on his own. He swiftly messes up. Hopper attends Professor Nimble's class. He attends Science and Sorcery. Like his peers, Hopper dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Hopper is among the students booing at her. TV specials Hopper is turned into a human by a girl's kiss, and also rejected by the same girl, causing him to turn back into his frog form. Hopper has a front row seat at Legacy Day. He cheers Apple when she pledges her destiny, and looks displeased when Raven is about to pledge hers. Hopper is among the students booing when Raven refuses to sign. Chapter 2 Webisodes Hopper watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Hopper and Daring hear a strange echo in the hallways. Hopper watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Hopper witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. He and Briar help C.A. Cupid prepare for the secret True Hearts Day dance, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Hopper talks to Briar and Daring in front of the school. He witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter. Hopper sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. He turns into a frog when Briar acknowledges his help with the party. Hopper attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Hopper stands in the hallways. Hopper adds in on the challenge by proposing the loser has to wash Grimmnastic clothes. Hopper studies in class. Hopper attends Science and Sorcery. He attends Muse-ic class. TV specials Hopper and Daring hear a strange echo in the hallways. Hopper watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Hopper witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. He and Briar help C.A. Cupid prepare for the secret True Hearts Day dance, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. He witnesses Ashlynn breaking up with Hunter. Hopper sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. He turns into a frog when Briar acknowledges his help with the party. He visits Heritage Hall. As he is turned down by Raven, he turns into a frog. He plays the Bookball Championship and attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Hopper spots Jack Horner partake of Ginger's food. Hopper sits in the Castleteria and is in the watching audience. Hopper notices that Faybelle Thorn isn't working at the coffee shop and that she wants an inside scoop, for the sake of following her destiny. Hopper is eager to help but gets flustered, he thus turns into a frog. Faybelle is disgusted at the sight of his frog form and tosses him away. He is then seen boating in a coffee cup with a spoon in the coffee at the end of the webisode. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Hopper attends class. Hopper watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Hopper helps Rosabella with her search for the missing animals. Hopper watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Hopper is confident he's going to win a game at the Spring Fairest but is distracted by Briar. He transforms into a frog. Hopper sits next to Briar and Holly in the Fairest Wheel. He is easily flustered when flirting with Briar, thus turns into a frog. Hopper has breakfast in the Castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Hopper sits in the student lounge. He then is seen helping Farrah have the dream ball she's always wanted. Hopper is seen watching Humphrey by the window climbing the beanstalk. TV specials Hopper plays around with the dragons in the dragon stables. He gets blasted out due to their reflexes. Hopper watches the dragon games. He watches Blondie Lockes's MirrorCast all the while the school is in chaos. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - RSC announcements.jpg Here Comes Cupid - secret admirer.jpg hopper and briar.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Best Feather Forward - Sad Duchess.jpg An Hexclusive Invitation - Faybelle and Hopper.png The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering 2.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Rosabella, Ashlynn, Hunter, Bunny, Briar and Hopper.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Everyone mingle.png Beanstalk bravado - Daring and Hopper.jpg TV special gallery Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg ashlynn ella, hopper and dexter.jpg ashlynn, hopper and dexter.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - grumpy Royals.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg true hearts day - Briar and Hopper.jpg true hearts day - Cupid, Hopper and Briar.jpg True Hearts Day - Raven, Briar and Hopper.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Hopper title card.jpg Hopper and raven.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - yearbook photos.jpg Spring Unsprung - five people.jpg Spring Unsprung - Briar's fine with it.jpg Spring Unsprung - don't pull tricks.jpg Dragon Games - Mira annoyed.jpg Dragon Games - blasted out.jpg Dragon Games - students watching.jpg Epic winter - jillian, hopper and humphrey.png Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters